


A Sweet Sorrow

by Black_Hole_of_Procrastination



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Hole_of_Procrastination/pseuds/Black_Hole_of_Procrastination
Summary: In the songs, the lady always gives a favor to her true love before they part. A favor and a kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr. Sunbeamsandmoonrays prompted a Galavant AU, so I decided to use the song 'World's Best Kiss' as ficspiration for this little bit of silliness.

In the songs, the lady always gives a favor to her true love before they part. A favor and a _kiss_.

Jon already has her favor tucked safe in the breast of his doublet when he readies to ride for the Wall. A wolf and a dragon stitched on a field of grey and black. It is not her most careful work, the stitches larger than she’d like in an effort to finish in time, but she is gratified by the admiring look Jon gives the length of cloth when she gifts it to him shortly after they break their fast.

The kiss she presses to his lips in the courtyard of Winterfell is also not careful, but for one glorious instant his hands cup her elbows and he draws her in close, bending to meet her kiss with his own. 

She has no time to think on it, for just as suddenly as he takes her in his arms he steps away and moves to mount his horse. 

He looks back at her only once more, those grey Stark eyes more solemn than ever, before he spurs his mount.

She watches from the East Gate as his party disappears up the Kingsroad, waiting until they are nothing but distant shadows in the falling snow.

In those moments, when he is freshly gone from her side, she thinks on that kiss as a sweet thing. It was their first kiss, and she prays that it is only a beginning for them.

When she finds herself missing him at supper, where Rickon sulks into his stew and her great-uncle will speak of nothing but the war, she allows her mind to wander to all manner of fancies. She does not like to think of Jon cold and miserable and facing an enemy she can’t quite understand, but the girlish part of her heart enjoys imagining the memory of her kiss as the thing that warms him in the night’s to come. She hopes that the promise it held will be what heartens him when fights to return to her. 

It’s not until late that night, when she lays cocooned under the furs of her bed, that she can truly reflect on their parting. 

At the time she had been so buoyed by her own boldness (kissing Jon in plain sight of their entire household!) and relieved to finally act on the unspoken thing that had been growing between them since Lord Reed had told Jon his truth, she did not concentrate so much on the kiss itself.  

But now that she is at leisure to think on it she can’t help but feel the kiss was somehow…disappointing.

It was wetter than she’d thought. And there had been an awkward collision of noses and teeth that hadn’t been quite comfortable. Then there was the fact that she could taste the ale on his breath from breaking his fast. 

Life is not a song. It is a lesson that was hard learned and that she knows too well. It does not make the realities of her first kiss with Jon any easier to swallow.

 _Mayhaps the fault lays with me,_ she thinks with mounting horror.

Though Sansa is a lady once wed and twice betrothed, she knows little in the ways of kissing. Suddenly, any fancies of her kiss warming Jon as he ventures beyond the Wall seem absurd. 

_Jon must think himself well rid of me! A cold, artless girl who cannot even kiss him farewell properly._

Sansa sinks miserably against the down pillows, her heart growing heavier by the minute. 

_No! It will not stand!_

A clumsy kiss will not be the last memory Jon has of her. He will survive. He will survive and he will return to her and it will be better then. 

She hopes.


End file.
